The confession
by Indefiniteness
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are walking home from school, when suddenly Blaine stops Kurt, saying he has something he needs to tell him. Very sweet and short story.


The confession

They were walking towards the door. They had just left the school building and were now on their way to the dorm rooms. When they were passing through the park the silence suddenly seemed to change. Kurt looked over at his companion, wondering why the mood seemed to change.

"You know that you can say anything to me, don't you?" Blaine asked all of the sudden.

"Yeah, I know" Kurt replied looking rather confused. "Why do you mention it to me know?" Blaine stopped walking, and grabbed Kurt's arm. Kurt turned around rather flustered. It was normal for them to have physical contact, but something in the way he had grabbed his arm startled Kurt. He looked down at the hand that was now holding his arm.

"I want you to know that you don't have to keep anything from me and I don't want to hide things from you either." Blaine said without looking him in the eye.

"What are you talking about, Blaine? You can say anything to me, I hope you know that!" Kurt responded. Blaine opened and closed his mouth multiple times until finally saying what was on his mind.

"I… I have something I need to talk to you about, but I don't know how you are going to take it.. I.. I feel like I can't…" Blaine stopped talking and just looked to the ground, examining his shoes with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Kurt.. I.. I don't know how to say this.." Kurt looked at him, his heart racing faster and faster. What was he talking about? What did he want to tell him that could possible bet his difficult?

"Blaine, what are you trying to say?" Suddenly Blaine looked up, staring into Kurt's eyes. He grabbed the boy in front of him with both hands and dragged him to the nearest bench. Kurt was taken aback by this gesture, but he didn't mind.

"I.. I… have to tell you that I.. " Blaine looked like he was trying to contemplate how to formulate his sentence. Kurt sat perfectly still, eyeing him with the most questioning look on his face.

"You are starting to freak me out now, Blaine. Would you please tell me what's wrong?"

"But that's just it, Kurt, nothing is wrong, actually everything feel quite right." He stopped talking and looked up at Kurt with. Kurt blushed by the look on the boy's face. Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hands, holding them in his own.

"I.. I.."

"Oh would you just say something, Blaine!" Kurt snapped, sounding a little harsher than intended. Blaine caught his eyes and kept them locked with his own.

"I like you… Kurt… A lot!" He blurted out, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. _He likes me? ME!? But what, when, HOW!? _Kurt's mind raced, going all over the place. Blaine looked at the startled expression on the boy's face, immediately regretting saying anything. Kurt felt Blaine loosening his grip of his hands, and finally realised he hadn't said anything, he hurriedly tightened his hols of Blaine's hands. This obviously came as a surprise to Blaine. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to tell me that, Blaine! I was going crazy.. I didn't think that.. I mean I know that we have been singing romantic songs and flirted quite a bit, but I always assumed that I was putting to much into it, I mean I thought that you didn't… couldn't possible.. feel something too." Kurt blurted out. Blaine shook his head not knowing what to say, but then it finally hit him. _Too? As in Kurt likes me too? Oh my god! No he couldn't possible.. but then again, that was what he just said! Wasn't it? _Kurt could see that Blaine's mind wandered off, over-thinking everything he had just told him, going through it, to contemplate what he had just been told. Kurt didn't like the insecure look on the boy's face, so he leaned over and put his hand on his shoulder, shaking him affectionately to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you okay?" Blaine seemed to realise that he had dozed of into his thoughts and immediately came out of it.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry, I just.. did you just say that you like me as well?" Blaine looked up at Kurt with a look of fear.

"Yeah I kind of did, didn't I?" Kurt smiled at this statement. He couldn't help but feel relieved. He had been waiting so long to tell Blaine this, but he was afraid that the feelings weren't mutual.

"I like you, Blaine. So very much.. I.." He didn't get to say anything else, because all of the sudden Blaine's hands were on his cheeks, pulling him very slightly towards his on head, as to ask for permission. Kurt looked him in the eyes and smiled, this was all of the permission Blaine needed. He leaned closer and closer _and closer! Ohhhh _Kurt thought. _He is going to kiss me, right now, right here, oh my god! _And he did. Kurt could feel the warmth of Blaine's lips on his own, and he welcomed it dearly. His lips were soft and the kiss was tender. It was a lovely! A lot of locked up emotions was released in that kiss, and both of the boys felt it. Their lips parted, but their foreheads still leaned against the others. Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other.

"So much for getting my act together and finally telling you, what I have been wanting to tell you since the day I met you." Blaine said, a smile tucked at his lips. Kurt leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"I am glad we had this talk." They both laughed a little at this.

**THE END**


End file.
